lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (braien)
Parolas Insurgency: +rebela? *Lo pare bon. Simon Daddy Longlegs : Esta es un demanda divertinte, portuges usa un parola como "gama longas" (pernilongo), alga otras usa "tipula", ma la ordina siensal es Opiliones. Personal, me gusta la usa de nomes siensal como "opilione" e alora me ta usa "papa gamalonga" como jergo, ma lo es un sujeta per discuta. Brian *"Gamalonga" es un bon forma per nomi un spesie de animal. Nos ave un pico de composadas de esta strutur (nom + ajetivo) per animales, per esemplo "becobarcin". Simon Demandas En tan ce "ai" es un diftongo en elefen, la parola "pais" -- lo es pronunsiada como (en engles) "ice" (acua jelada) en engles con un p- a la comensa? Me recorda ce me ia leje esta cuando me ia comensa, ma en me testo me ia pronunsisa lo como "pa-ees" (engles). Donce, "paises" ta es paɪ'seɪs? (IPA) *"Ai" es serta un diftongo. "Pais" ave sola un silaba, paɪs. Se plural es paɪ'ses, no paɪ'seɪs como tu ia scrive – la silaba du no es un diftongo. Vide la parte sur diftongos en la gramatica; lo usa la parola "pais" como esemplo, e ave an un fix audio (lejeda par me) cual mostra la pronunsia! Simon *Oce -- lo es bon, me debe trova acel (la fix audio). Cisa me no es coreta sur la IPA, me no es un linguiste como profesa. La disionario dise: E: e – as in Spanish ‘peso’ or French ‘été’; similar to the vowels in ‘get’ or ‘gate’ – mid front unrounded – estende *Asi on usa /eɪ/: http://www.thefreedictionary.com/peso and http://teflpedia.com/IPA_phoneme_/e%C9%AA/, ma asi on usa /e/: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close-mid_front_unrounded_vowel. Accent aigu en franses on descrive asi: http://grammarist.com/french/french-accent-marks/ Bon, un poco de misterio per me. Brian ** Acel paje de freedictionary.com dise "(ˈpeɪsəʊ; Spanish ˈpeso)": la pronunsia prima es engles; la pronunsia du es espaniol. Ma ai! la problem de descrive pronunsias! La sola metodo conveninte es IPA, car sistemes de "respele" pote es multe ambigua. Per esemplo, en la pronunsia "normal" de engles en la SUA e en Britan, "gate" conteni un diftongo eɪ – si on longi la sona, on oia la du partes: "eyyyyy". Ma en alga otra partes de la mundo, e an en partes de la SUA e Britan, "gate" conteni mera un vocal simple eː – si on longi la sona, on oia sola lo: "eeeeee" (tu pote oia esta en un fix audio en la paje de vicipedia esta vocal). La paje de grammarist.com es multe confusante, car lo usa un sistem de respele con "ay" e "eh", con no coresponde clar a la vocales coreta en franses. En elefen, si on scrive sola un vocal ("e", "o", …) on pronunsia un vocal pur; si on scrive du vocales ("ai", "ei", "oi", "ia", …) on pronunsia un diftongo (du vocales pronunsiada como un silaba). Simon *En pasa, me no comprende la espresa "en tan ce" cual tu ia usa. Esce tu atenta tradui leteral la espresas "in as much as", "in so far as"? Simon **Si, me ia pensa ce lo ta pote sinifia "insofar as" / "as such that" / "in as much as", etc. Brian **"En tan" es strana: lo sinifia "in to-such-an-extent". La parola "en" pare ajunta no cosa. "In so far as" sinifia "to the extent that"; "a la grado a cual" ta tradui esta, ma lo pare ancora no multe clar. Me sujesta dise "considerante ce" o "si on aseta ce" o simil. Simon Esperimentas Si on vole vide a alga tempo me scrives (me fa lo per pratica e esperimenta), on pote vide los asi: https://www.reddit.com/r/elefa/ #Marcor de la aspeta perfeta "eve" (en engles) Imajina la futur... Ante cuando elefen concista la mundo, me pote imajina un futur do alga persones usa alga cortis, serta en parla. Esta no es un colie de sujestas (donce, on no debe reata), ma sola un colie de imajinas / juas diverti per me. Brimlar2 *La come de matina La cometina **o "comatina"? jorj **Si, me gusta ance acel, lo es bela Brian *La come de sera La comesera *Ante aora aa *On oia, "La sds" per la sentro de site (como "CBD") *On oia, "Me i'ave..." en cuando parlante rapida *On oia, "Me i'es..." en cuando parlante rapida *'mub' o mb per "mera un broma" / "mera bromante" (en engles: "just kidding" o "only joking", a veses videda en la cortis "jk", "j/k", "JK" etc) **o posible mb ("mera bromante"). nota ce, en lfn, cortis es scriveda con leteras minor. jorj **O "mbm" (me broma mera). Simon *Esc'el en media de core? nota ce on pote usa l' e d' en parla rapida (o an en scrive) ante un parola cual comensa con un vocal, si tu vole. me pensa ce s' (per se) es ance oce. e posible i', como tu sujeste a supra. en poesia, on pote cade un vocal final si la parola seguente comensa con un vocal, spesial si la parola prima es un determinante. nos usa la formas plen per articles en la vici e en la disionario per es clar e "ofisial". :o) ma tu ideas es multe divertinte! jorj *Bon a sabe sur la oportun (cuando en parla) de usa alga metodos como aceles! Si, lo es divertinte, grasias. ;-) Brian tempos Me fa un folia de tempos de verbos usante pasea per pratica, lo es un de la razonas perce me demanda la demanda a supra. (lia: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ufyztgXi6WIumpyeH1hwIdULhkvxXnUrPeS58NSo6q8/edit?usp=sharing) Brimlar2